A target capable of stopping a medium-force projectile such as an arrow presents conflicting requirements. On the one hand, it is desirable to have a lightweight structure to ease portability, and so forth, but on the other hand, lightweight materials are typically only capable of stopping low-force projectiles. These conflicting demands are manifest in the prior art, which show either lightweight, portable targets which are not suitable for archery practice, and heavy, substantial targets capable of stopping such projectiles, but which are lacking in portability. Indeed, typical archery targets use bales of hay, which present a fire hazard, particularly when used indoors, and from which arrows are difficult to withdraw.
Examples of lightweight, portable targets which are not capable of stopping medium-force projectiles include U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,562, entitled "Target," which discloses a box-like structure comprising a collapsible frame in conjunction with a removable target member and a flexible backstop. However, the target member is cardboard, and the system is limited for use in connection with air rifles and other low force delivery devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,411, "Portable Target to Receive, Contain and Prevent Splashback of Medium Velocity Projectiles," includes features which ease portability, but, as the title suggests, is constrained to projectiles of low force and medium velocity, in the range of about 600 ft. per second, including those delivered by air rifles, pellet guns, and so forth. The projectile arresting structure is, however, of a multilayered construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,272, "Marksmanship Training Target," teaches a box-like enclosure which may be separated to expose a roll of target paper and a shield to halt the flight of an incoming projectile. Due to the limited number of projectile-stopping layers, however, this invention is also limited to low-force projectiles. Preferably, the projectile is in the form of specially designed ammunition utilizing a modified slug which will act as a normal bullet when fired, but which will become spent after passing through the target paper, then drop into the case after striking a backstop suspended behind the target. This invention is limited to specially designed ammunition and circumstances, the upper portion being held above the base using a plurality of telescoping legs, which, if required to absorb the force energy of a projectile of considerably more substance, could cause the entire structure to fall backwards when hit.
Targets capable of stopping medium-force projectiles, including arrows, are conventionally much more substantial and although movable in some cases, are not collapsible and are therefore only marginally portable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,328, "Target Having Shiftably Movable Target Structure," is suitable for use as an archery target, but is not readily portable. Although the structural elements are secured to each other by means of separable fasteners, their purpose is mainly for convenience in initial assembly, shipping and so forth, and they are not intended to be broken down between uses. A useful feature of this target system concerns the fact that certain of its layers are shiftable with respect to one another so as to create a fresh composite of layers between uses. This shiftability misaligns punctures formed through the entry of projectiles previously received.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,684, "Target for Bow and Arrow," teaches a stack of cardboard strips held within a frame between upper and lower sections which may be compressed relative to one another to enhance the target's arrow stopping capability. Although the target is mounted on a stand having wheels for movability, this system is not readily collapsible for transportation over longer distances. Additionally, the impact of a volley of arrows might cause such a target to pivot about the wheels, thereby becoming misaligned with respect to the archer.